In recent years, from a point of view of environmental conservation or energy issues, efforts for enhancing consciousness about energy conservation (hereinafter also referred to as “energy saving”) in electrical appliances (mainly household electrical appliances) used at home have been made. Energy saving is an attempt to reduce an amount of energy consumption by efficiently using energy or suppressing excessive energy consumption. A HEMS (Home Energy Management System) has been put into practical use for supporting such efforts. By employing such a HEMS, power management or power control at home can more readily be achieved.
In order to realize energy saving, initially, a state of power consumption in an electrical appliance should be measured. Setting aside an electrical appliance having means for measuring a state of power consumption, an already existing electrical appliance should be provided with a meter in order to measure a state of power consumption therein.
In order to realize energy saving, initially, a state of power consumption in an electrical appliance should be measured. In this connection, a power management system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-120428 (PTD 1) measures electric power for each branch breaker, groups results of measurement, and displays electric power usage in a list.